Un secreto por develar
by an.keisuied
Summary: Los hermanos Hale tienen un secreto, un secreto que llevaran hasta su nuevo hogar en Forks, sin embargo Los Cullen no se darán por vencidos hasta que descubran cual es aquel secreto que ellos ocultan.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia me pertenece pero los personajes son de S.M**

* * *

><p>Cap.1 POV. Rosalie<p>

Era tarde, aproximadamente las 2 de la madrugada pero no podía dormir, me sentía cansada pero aún tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, principalmente en mis hermanos, mis padres, la nueva casa y el nuevo colegio, suspire cansada pero seguí meditando acerca de todo.

-Rose, por qué sigues despierta?, es muy tarde, ve a la cama- Mi hermano, gemelo y mejor amigo me rodeo con su brazo.

-es sólo que en dos días comenzaremos en un nuevo colegio y debemos empezar de nuevo con todo Jazz, no sé por qué tuvimos que cambiarnos de casa, en Montreal estábamos de lo mejor-

-Rose sabes por qué lo hemos hecho-

-Jazz, papá podía viajar aquí sin problema y regresar a Montreal los fines de semana-

-Rose, bueno es obvio que el dinero no es problema, nunca lo ha sido, pero piensa en mamá, sabes lo mucho que necesita a nuestro padre y sinceramente nosotros también, somos un equipo, todos juntos-

-entiendo Jazz, somos una familia-

-exacto pequeña ricitos- reí por el nombre

-de acuerdo Jazz, hora de dormir- le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso, justo cuando subíamos las escaleras empujándonos ligeramente, una figura pequeña parada en el principio de las escaleras nos veía preocupada y con un gesto de tristeza.

-hey- nos dijo a Jasper y mí y dirigió su vista lejos de nosotros

-qué haces despierta pequeña?- pregunto nervioso mi hermano

-escuche ruido- fue su única respuesta

-cariño vuelve a la cama, es tarde- finalmente nos vio y asintió, un poco de luz de luna se filtro por la ventana y dejo ver como una pequeña lagrima se derramaba por su mejilla

-buenas noches chicos, que descansen- regreso a su habitación con los hombros hundidos

-nos ha escuchado-

-lo sé Jazz, hablare con ella mañana, dejare que descanse hoy- mi hermano asintió y dándome un ligero beso en la mejilla se retiro a su habitación.

Antes de poder entrar a mi habitación la puerta de la habitación de mi madre se abrió

Su cabello rubio, lacio y hasta la cintura se encontraba tejido en una perfecta trenza, su bata de color violeta la envolvía mostrando su linda y bien formada figura, sus ojos celestes me miraban entre preocupada y confidentemente

-descansa, yo hablare con ella-

-iba a dejarla descansar-

-Rose te conozco muchísimo más de lo que crees cariño y sé que irías a hablar con ella- baje el rostro, mi madre tenía razón, me conocía muchísimo

-de acuerdo, buenas noches mamá- me beso la frente y me abrazo, entro a la habitación de mi hermanita, que aún siendo un año mayor que yo me preocupaba por ella como si fuera muy pequeña.

Me fui a mi habitación y al momento en que mi cabeza toco mi almohada caí en un profundo sueño, sin embargo no descanse bien, no podía, tenía una extraña sensación acerca de ese nuevo colegio, por alguna razón me sentía insegura.

* * *

><p><em>ya se que no tengo perdon por hacer esto, atreverme a subir una nueva historia sin haber actualizado mis demás historias pero subir esta era importante, sera <strong>corta<strong> o eso espero :P no me maten y bueno opinen_

besos y espero se encuentren de lo mejor AN.


	2. Chapter 2

**los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es mía de mí**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.2<strong>

**_POV. Rosalie_**

Estaba nerviosa para que negarlo, pero mi temple de acero y la constante practica sobre este tipo de asuntos me mantenía controlada y quieta, así ni mi hermana ni mi hermano se darían cuanta de mi nerviosismo.

-Rose- mi hermana me tendió la mano y yo la acepte de buena gana, a quien engañaba ella sentía todo mi nerviosismo lo sabía, ella siempre podía descubrirme, era la única, además de mi madre, supongo que Jazz también pero era mucho más reservado aunque no tanto como mi hermana.

Respire profundamente y al parar el auto baje con mi frente en alto y los nervios a raya, entendía cual era mi deber, cual había sido mi deber desde siempre, mi hermana bajo y Jazz se coloco a su lado, como debía ser. Voltee para ver a Jazz y este sólo asintió, avanzamos, y entramos por la puerta principal del colegio de Forks, el único que había en Forks, y que para desgracia de mis hermanos y mía no era privada.

Al entrar todos nos observaban, supongo que en especial a mí pero prefería que así fuera a que posaran su atención en mi hermana, entramos a la oficina principal del colegio y nos presentamos ante la secretaria que movía muchos papeles para diferentes lados, inmediatamente entramos poso su vista en los tres.

-buenos días chicos, supongo que ustedes deben ser los hermanos Hale no es así?- los tres asentimos al mismo tiempo y correspondimos la sonrisa de la secretaria, eso hacíamos en cada colegio nuevo al que ingresábamos

-bien sus nombres?-

-Jasper Hale- la secretaria asintió y le entrego varios papeles junto con un mapa a mi hermano

-Rosalie Hale- me entrego mi horario, mi numero de casillero junto con la clave del candado, el pase y un mapa

-Elizabeth Hale- lo mismo le entrego a mi hermana

-bien chicos ahí están sus horarios, sus claves y números de casilleros, su pase que deben entregar en todas las clases y un mapa del colegio, deben entregarme sus pases al final del día, bueno eso es todo, que tengan un buen día y bienvenidos a nuestro colegio.

Agradecimos y nos despedimos brevemente para dirigirnos hacia nuestras clases, era temprano así que seriamos de los primeros en llegar a nuestras clases, eso era bueno

-bien tengo el primer periodo libre así que te puedo acompañar a tu salón Liz-

-yo tengo libre el segundo así que pasare por ti-

-me parece que tengo cubierto hasta después del almuerzo-

-no te preocupes Jazz tengo mis clases cerca de las de ella, así que no hay problema-

-bien chicos, entonces llévenme pronto antes de que lleguen más alumnos- note el tono molesto de mi hermana pero lo deje pasar y nos dirigimos hacia su salón

No había nadie aún así que era seguro que la dejáramos, sólo por el momento

-ten cuidado Lizzie-

-Rose el que aparente ser menor que ustedes no significa que o sea, recuerda que soy casi un año mayor que ambos-

-son sólo meses Liz-

-como sea soy mayor, un grado escolar no significa nada- Jazz sólo se encogió de hombros y le beso el tope de la cabeza

-Lizzie sabes por qué lo hacemos-

-lo he sabido los últimos trece años así que no te preocupes estoy acostumbrada-

-bien, nos vamos- asintió y nos despidió a Jasper y a mí con un gesto de mano antes de entrar a su salón

-tranquila Rose ella estará bien, es nuestra hermana y no es nada que no hayamos hecho antes-

-lo sé Jazz pero siento que en esta ocasión algo va a cambiar, no te puedo asegurar qué es pero es algo-

-te estás sugestionando hermanita- deje el tema por la paz y me dirigí a mi salón, yo no había tenido tanta suerte, ya se encontraban varios alumnos en el salón pero tome mi postura fría y seria de siempre

-adiós- Jazz se separo de mí luego de darme un beso en la mejilla y yo me senté casi al final del lado extremo del salón, ahí había muy pocos alumnos así que era una zona segura, poco a poco se fue llenando el aula pero yo ignore a cada persona que entraba, sentí que la banca a mi lado se movía y la ocupaban pero no preste mucha atención.

-hola- me saludo una voz suave pero muy alegre, me voltee para encontrarme con unos ojos grises que me miraban divertido

-hola- fue lo único que conteste y aparte la mirada nuevamente-

-Soy Emmett, puedes decirme Emm si quieres y si necesitas un guía yo puedo ayudarte- asentí simplemente y cuando tocaron la campana me levante y le entregue el pase al profesor, era historia, no me hizo presentar lo cual agradecí y volví a sentarme en la parte trasera, mis ojos no se apartaban del frente pero podía notar como aquella persona sentada junto a mí no me quitaba los ojos de encima

-señor Cullen haga el favor de sentarse donde corresponde- el chico junto a mí se levanto y se retiro a su lugar no sin antes susurrar un leve "nos vemos Rosalie", no preste más atención sin embargo aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para dejarme inquieta todo el resto del día.

* * *

><p><em>bien bien qué les parece? les esta gustando? si no les gusta... voy a caer en depresión y voy a estar muy melancolihil, denme alguna señal y por estos días estare subiendo el segundo capitulo, felices vacaciones (si ya estan en vacaciones son unos suertudos sino, bienvenidos a mi club porque yo tampoco he salido de vacaciones XD ) cuidense un beso grande An.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es mía de mí**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.3<strong>

_POV. Edward_

Salí de mi hermoso volvo seguido de mi hermana Alice quien saltaba de emoción realmente no sabía por qué siempre se veía tan alegre y enérgica

-vamos Ed quita esa cara quieres-

-no entiendo porque Emmett se fue tan temprano-

-ya te lo dije, se irá antes de las clases y debía entregar un trabajo muy importante-

-sí claro-

-oh vamos Eddy, deja de actuar como un bebé, una cosa es que mamá sí crea que lo eres por ser el menor de los tres, y otra que actúes de esa manera-

-Alice me dices que actúo como un bebé cuando tú eres quien utiliza un mameluco como pijama-

-hey!, en Forks hace un frío terrible y es una buena opción como ropa para dormir-

-sí claro, lo que pare tu llanto Al- nos acercamos a los únicos amigos que teníamos en el colegio, Ángela y su novio Ben, eran buenos chicos que no se acercaban a nosotros sólo por el claro dinero que mis padres tenían, siendo mi padre Carlisle el mejor cirujano del estado y mi madre una excelente abogada reconocida en muchos estados, era lógico.

-que tal Angie, hola Ben- Alice los saludo afablemente mientras que yo les di un beso a Ángela y un apretón de manos a Ben, mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestras clases paso un torbellino arrastrando a Ángela.

-Angie los has visto? Son tan increíbles, hermosos, sobre todo el chico, y tan glamurosos, son casi como celebridades, dime que los has visto- Jessica Stanley no era una chica muy inteligente o amable pero si suficientemente chismosa como para entablar amistad con quien le conviniera.

-Jessica no sé de qué me estás hablando y si no te molesta debo irme a clases- Jessica se dio cuenta de que Alice y yo estábamos presentes y no continuo hablando.

-bien chicos debemos irnos a clases, nos veremos en el almuerzo, vamos Al- Ben se llevo a una feliz Alice saltando y yo me dirigí hacia mi salón con Ángela a mi lado.

-Ed te importa si te adelantas, debo ir por unas cosas a mi casillero-

-seguro Ang, nos vemos en el salón- era temprano y no esperaba que hubiera nadie en el aula aún, pero me equivoque.

En la esquina más alejada del salón una chica menuda, se podría decir que bajita pero no tanto como Alice, de piel blanca y con el cabello largo y lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda de un color brillantemente dorado estaba viendo fijamente hacia la ventana y no se había percatado de mi presencia.

Finalmente se volteo y su mirada se clavo en la mía, mirada más impactante nunca había llegado a ver, sus ojos de un color azul celeste, sin embargo tenían algo diferente, como una profundidad aún mayor de lo que se veía, como si detrás de esos ojos celestes de aspecto frio se encontraran los ojos más hermosos y cálidos que se pudieran ver.

-Ed no tenias que esperarme afuera- se burlo de mi Ángela, fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba parado como una estatua en la entrada y que la chica ya no me veía, tenía su mirada nuevamente fija en la ventana.

-Ella debe ser- pronuncio Ángela mientras se sentaba junto a mí en el medio del aula

-quien? A qué te refieres Ang?-

-Edward en que planeta vives durante las clases eh?-

-vamos Ang- movió la cabeza negando, más y más alumnos entraban al salón mirando sin ningún disimulo a la chica que seguía en la esquina sin prestar ninguna atención a los recién llegados.

-Es una recién llegada, su familia se mudo desde Canadá, es ella, otro chico y otra chica, toda la escuela está hablando de ellos, y no creo que paren en realidad- asentí concordando con ella, en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks los recién llegados eran noticia constante por lo menos un mes entero.

La campana sonó y entro el maestro, todos se sentaron, teníamos matemáticas y seguramente harían que la chica nueva se presentase.

Ella se levanto con una gracia increíble y camino lentamente hacia el escritorio donde entrego su pase.

-bien clase tenemos una nueva estudiante, señorita por favor diga su nombre de qué escuela viene- ella asintió y se volteo a ver a todo el alumnado, su mirada fría y distante no cambiaba.

-Me llamo Elizabeth Hale, vengo del instituto intercultural de Montreal-

-bien gracias puede sentarse- asintió nuevamente y se sentó aparta de todos otra vez, varios volteaban a verla, unos con impresión, otros con desde pero ella ni se inmutaba, no le interesaba claramente

En un momento, ella volteo su mirada hacia mí, la profundidad de ésta me sorprendió de nuevo, no podía evitar sentir que algo ocultaba esa mirada fría y distante, lo presentía.

Al tocar la campana salió inmediatamente, esquivo a todos y cada uno de los alumnos.

No volví a verla en todo el día, por más que trate de no buscarla entre las personas, ni siquiera la vi durante el almuerzo, salí resignado a hacia mi volvo cuando un brillante auto negro paso junto al mío, en la parte de atrás y con la ventana hacia abajo iba de nuevo ella junto con otro chica rubia, veían hacia el frente, distante de nuevo, eso me hacia preguntarme a qué se debía esa actitud? Por qué tenía aquella mirada tan penetrante? Y sobre todo por qué me afectaba tanto Elizabeth Hale? Elizabeth.

-Eddy vamos-

-Alice no me digas Eddy sabes que lo odio-

-lo sé, hermanito dime que sucedió, hoy te veías distraído- le diría, por el momento no le podía contar a Alice acerca de aquellas miradas que me dirigía Elizabeth, por el momento no.

-no es nada Al no te preocupes- se acerco mucho a mí y me encaro

-bien no me lo digas Edward Cullen, pero ya veras, me terminaras diciendo todo, lo sé, siempre es así- sabía que era cierto pero simplemente sonreí y encendí mi auto para irnos a casa.

* * *

><p><span>Bueno chicos aquí hay un nuevo capítulo, espero que les siga agradando la historia y si no, pues llorare a mares y me deprimiré, con una simple señal de que les gusta mi historia seré feliz. Dejen comentarios por favor es mi única y más valiosa paga se los aseguro.<span>


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer la historia es muy mía de mí_**

* * *

><p>Cap.4<p>

POV. Rosalie

Una semana, llevábamos una semana en el pequeño pueblito de Forks y había sido extenuante, no paraban de hablar de nosotros y los chismes eran cada vez más absurdos, dentro de un mes seguramente estarían diciendo que éramos unos extraterrestres planeando una invasión alienígena, de seguro un rumor así ya se estaba esparciendo, era increíble.

-dime que te aflige- me sobresalte al escuchar a mi hermana

-Lizzie, me asustaste no te escuche llegar-

-lo siento, dime qué sucede Rose? No te veo así de nerviosa desde…bueno tu sabes-

-no es nada hermanita- trate de tranquilizarla pero obviamente no funciono- es sólo que en este pequeño pueblo hay tantos chismes y rumores que no hemos tenido ni un poco de paz en la última semana-

-tienes razón, ha sido una semana alocada, pero vamos Rose no es como si fuera la primera vez que hablan de nosotros-

-pero no decían que somos verdes y venimos de otro planeta!- mi hermana rio acerca de eso y sinceramente yo igual, era demasiado absurdo

-velo de esta manera Rose, mientras más tontos y alocados sean todos esos chismes más lejos estarán de saber la verdad- en eso tenía razón mi hermana

-Elizabeth, Rosalie, están aquí mis niñas?-

-entra papá- nuestro padre entro con una sonrisa calmada y amorosa para las dos, detrás de él se encontraba nuestra madre y nuestro hermano

-bien Jasper me ha dicho todo lo que ha sucedido esta semana en su colegio y estoy bastante seguro de que necesitan un respiro- se sentó en medio de ambas y tomo nuestras manos

-he acordado con su madre y con su hermano que mañana pueden tener un día de chicas mientras su hermano y yo vamos a ir a pescar- mire a mi madre con ilusión quien sólo me sonreía

-que opinan?-

-sueno fabuloso papá-

-Elizabeth tu qué me dices mi pequeña?-

-papá suena muy bien, pero la verdad yo preferiría quedarme en casa y sólo descansar-

-Lizzie hija sabes que ni a tu padre ni a mí nos gusta dejarte sola- mi madre se acerco a nosotras

-lo sé mamá pero viajar hasta Port Ángeles o Seattle se me figura muy cansado-

-Hermanita no te dejaremos sola, no sabemos quién podría llegar y si alguien se da cuenta que te quedas sola pueden querer entrar por ti-

-vamos Jasper tengo casi 18 años y jamás me he quedado sola en la casa-

-Elizabeth tu seguridad depende de todos- la mire directo a sus ojos celeste tan parecidos a los de mi madre, esos ojos que me miraban hostigada y cansada

-Rose no pueden pasar cada segundo de su vida cuidándome, sé lo que hago-

-tu hermana tiene razón Rosalie- mire a mi padre incrédula

-papá no te pondrás de su parte cierto?-

-cariño seguro que tú y tu mamá se divertirán mucho pero Eli probablemente no, y dudo mucho que este muy segura en un bote en medio del rio, su seguridad y su tranquilidad serán aquí en la casa, y está decidido- trate de replicar pero una mirada de mi padre me abstuvo de hacerlo

-puedes quedarte en casa Eli pero no puedes y te lo recalco no puedes salir más allá de los límites de la casa, este bosque no es igual al de Montreal y no puedes recorrerlo tu sola mientras no lo hayamos explorado Jasper y yo entendido-

-no te preocupes padre, no me alejare más allá de la zanja, me quedare quita lo prometo- mi padre, mi mamá y mi hermano estallaron en carcajadas

-el día en que tú te quedes quieta cariño me comprare un billete de lotería y seguro me gano un millón de dólares- mis padres salieron tomados de la mano dejándonos solos a mis hermanos y a mí

-bien sácalo ya Rosalie-

-no me gusta la idea de dejarte sola, es muy arriesgado-

-Rose, estoy perfectamente a salvo, después de aquel incidente nada ha vuelto a ocurrir, ya han pasado 5 años Rosie-

-lo sé, sólo has caso de lo que te dijo papá y no salgas-

-Rose tengo 18 recuérdalo-

-a veces me es difícil hacerlo Liz-

-lo sé, vamos Jazz quiero que me ayudes a escalar ese último árbol-

-Liz a que yo lo hago sin un raspón-

-no es justo Jazz sabes que siempre termino rapada- no escuche nada más de su conversación y decidí buscar mi conjunto para salir de compras en Seattle, aún así mi preocupación por dejar sola a Liz seguía latente y muy fuerte.

* * *

><p><em><span>yo aquí una vez más con ésta preciosa historia, según lo que yo creo, espero que les este gustando, no lo sé porque no he resivido muchos reviews y no sé qué pensar, como sea ahora les dejo uno más, felices vacaciones, cuidense, nos estamos leyendo cambio y fuera! <span>_


	5. Chapter 5

**_los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer la historia es mía de mí :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cap.5<span>**

_POV. Edward_

-ya les dije chicos que su fondo monetario no cubre todos los gastos esta vez, deberán decirle a nuestro padre-

-vamos Eddy sabes lo que nos hará si sabe que destruimos a su orgullo-

-por qué no mejor dejas que nuestra abuelita te pellizque las mejillas un rato y le pides que deposite ese dinero en tu cuenta-

-Alice si sabes que mi fondo monetario es el que más revisa la abuela, si se entera de que supuestamente tome esa cantidad comenzara a investigar y cuando descubra la verdad no dudara en decírselo a nuestros padres-

-qué clase de abuela tenemos?- pregunto muy indignado Emmett

-lo que pasa Emmett es que nuestra abuela a diferencia de nuestra madre se da cuenta de que clase de hijos son los mellizos Cullen-

-bueno eso no lo dudo- aclaro Alice

-Al es increíble que estés orgullosa de cómo eres tú y tu mellizo, Esme es un pan de dulce y mírense-

-lo que pasa Eddy es que nosotros a la hora de nacer decidimos rechazar toda la bondad que Esme nos otorgaba para que tú hermanito refunfuñón fueras el más bueno de los tres-

-Eso es absurdo Alice, como sea se los he dicho sus fondos no cubren lo necesario- resoplaron

Y es que sólo a mis hermanos les entra una afición por convertirse en dobles de cine tan repentina que sin dudarlo tomaron el Aston Martin DBS coupe de mi padre para poder armar una escena en la que los actores saltaban del auto a toda velocidad mientras este se estrellaba en la entrada de un almacén.

Lo habían logrado, tenían una toma de locura y habían salido ilesos, pero el auto era otra historia, estaba medio destrozado y debían pagar los daños a los dueños del almacén, si querían tener el auto de mi padre listo para cuando el regresara debían buscar la manera de pagar su reparación.

-Emm tengo una idea vamos- salieron disparados y dejándome solo en nuestra gran casa, la mansión Cullen se encontraba vacía debido a que mi madre había sido requerida de emergencia para un caso en Madrid y mi padre tenía una conferencia programada en Los Ángeles y regresaría en unos días.

Salí de mi hogar, era una gran casa en la que se podía sentir uno en familia, cuando toda la familia se encontraba presente, sin embargo cuando estaba sola no era recomendable estar ahí, subí a mi Volvo y me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia la entrada del bosque, quería un poco de quietud después de lo sucedido con mis hermanos.

Estacione mi auto y baje, el bosque de Forks era grande y te podías perder fácilmente si no lo conocías, pero ese no era mi caso, yo conocía muy bien aquel bosque y no me perdería, avance varios kilómetros hasta que me detuve, en medio del claro al que me dirigía se encontraba parada una mujer con una pequeña y muy hermosa figura, su cabello largo y castaño reflejaba unos rayos rojos a la luz del poco sol que se filtraba ahí, tenía un gran abrigo azul que contrastaba con su piel blanca y de porcelana, las ondas de su cabello se veían tan suaves que te invitaban a tocarlo, aquella chica no me veía estaba de espaldas a mí.

Me acerque lentamente no queriendo asustarla, pero me escucho cuando sin querer rompí una rama. Al voltearse a mí unos ojos color chocolate me miraban con sorpresa, eran los ojos más hermosos que jamás había visto, eran tan claros y profundos, brillantes y puros, eran hipnóticos y sin querer pensé en Elizabeth, sólo la había vuelto a ver una vez en toda la semana y me había quedado con una preocupación mortal, los chismes alrededor de ella eran mucho más fuertes que alrededor de sus hermanos y eso me molestaba, quería sin saber cómo protegerla a toda costa, y ahora viendo esos marrones ojos me acordaba de ella, eran completamente diferente la una de la otra pero me provocaban la misma reacción, querer protegerlas, como una chica tan hermosa como ella se encontraba sola en medio de un enorme bosque.

-te encuentras bien? Estás perdida?- me acerque un poco más y ella retrocedió, supuse era normal

-estás herida?- esperaba que me respondiera que no, movió su cabeza negando y yo suspire de alivio

-me llamo Edward, tú cómo te llamas?- la conexión con nuestros ojos no se rompía pero justo cuando iba a tomarle la mano se alejo, movió un poco la cabeza y salió corriendo

-espera, espera por favor-

Corrí tratando de alcanzarla pero no lo logre, era muy rápida, sin embargo un pedazo de tele se encontraba en una rama tirada, se había lastimado seguramente, mi preocupación creció más pero me tuve que retirar al momento en el que un poco de humo empezó a asomarse, alguien había iniciado un incendio en el bosque y debía salir de ahí, sólo esperaba que ella estuviera muy lejos del fuego.

Una vez en mi auto mi teléfono comenzó a sonar frenéticamente, tenía otras 32 llamadas perdidas de mi hermana y otras de Emmett

-quieres decirme que te pasa? Desapareciste de mi vista como por 15 minutos Edward dónde estabas?-

-en el bosque Alice, alguien inicio un incendio como no pudiste verme?-

-no lo sé, Emmett te dejo de sentir durante ese tiempo también que sucedió?-

-yo tampoco lo sé Alice pero debes llamar a los bomberos y rápido antes de que aumente el incendio-

-inmediatamente- escuche como le decía algo rápidamente a Emmett- listo, te lo aseguro Edward me asuste muchísimo, no pude verte dentro de nuestros planes después de que te dijera lo que ya acordamos con respecto al auto y le pedí a Emmett que te sintiera y no lo logro, te llame pero no contestabas y pensé lo peor-

-tranquilízate Alice yo estoy bien, pero ha sucedido algo extraño, ya te contare en la casa, voy para allá-

-de acuerdo te esperamos aquí- termine la llamada y pise el acelerador, mientras más pronto les contara a mis hermanos lo sucedido en el bosque, sabría lo que sucedió con aquella hermosa extraña, a pesar de mi condición tenía la certeza de que no era una chica común, y debía saber por qué sentía aquello.

* * *

><p><em>hola, yo aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de ésta mi historia adorada :3, como ven la trama? les esta gustando? dejenme un review para saber que les parece, sólo un review que yo adorare mucho, disculpenme si no he contestado los reviews pero lo hare muy pronto, tienen alguna duda? algo que les intrigue? bueno dejenme saberlo, con gusto respondo. cuidense, pronto nos estamos leyendo, pasen a mis otras historias si gustan, felices vacaciones. An<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer la historia es mía de mí_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Cap. 6**

_**POV. Edward**_

Entre en el salón de clases y Elizabeth no estaba ahí, no había visto a la chica misteriosa en todo el fin de semana a pesar de haber vuelto al mismo punto del bosque, no la encontré, además de todo eso el pueblo entero estaba aterrado debido al incendio.

Siete áreas quemadas y unos cuantos árboles medio muertos, chupados como si alguien hubiera acabados con todo su interior, eran suficientes para atemorizar a una pequeña población.

Algunos alumnos estaban ya dentro del salón, mi amiga más cercana, Ángela entro también.

-Qué sucede Ed, estas como ido, estas extraño desde que esa pequeñita esta en nuestra clase-

-no sé de qué estás hablando Ang-

-no trates de engañarme Cullen, algo tienes con esa chica y es obvio que ella trae algo contigo, eres el único al que le da más de una mirada fría, cuando te mira es como si se conectaran de alguna manera-

-como es que te das cuenta de esas cosas Ang-

-soy tu amiga Ed y soy una chica- reí por su comentario, Ang era casi tan relajada como Emmett pero no salía hacerme bromas pesadas como lo hacía mi hermano

Ella entro, Elizabeth entro al salón de clases tan fría y perfecta como salía hacerlo siempre, no miro a nadie, ni siquiera me miro a mí, pero todos la miraron, incluyéndome.

Elizabeth se sentó alejada de todos como era costumbre y reposo su brazo enyesado sobre su mesa, sí Elizabeth tenía su brazo enyesado y portaba un cabestrillo, el verla así me hizo tener un gran deseo de tomarla en brazos y alejarla de todo y todos, sostenerla contra mi pecho y no dejarla nunca ir.

Sus preciosos ojos celeste no me miraron en ningún momento, el no verla a los ojos sólo me hacían pensar en otros hermosos ojos de color chocolate, expresivos y brillantes.

Todo era tan confuso, de cierta manera cuando estaba cerca de Elizabeth la veía a ella y pensaba en aquella chica del bosque, cuando vi a aquella chica extraña inmediatamente el recuerdo de Elizabeth había llegado a mí, ahora Elizabeth tenía un brazo enyesado y un cabestrillo al cuello.

Todo el alumnado salió cuando sonó la campana para la siguiente clase, a diferencia de siempre ahora Elizabeth no había salido primera que todos y eso me dio oportunidad de acercarme a ella.

-hola, yo soy Edward, Edward Cullen, tu eres Elizabeth cierto- ella se volteo me miro por primera vez en el día, sus ojos celestes me volvían a absorber, como si detrás de ese profundo azul hubiera algo más, no me respondió ella pero si lo hizo alguien más.

-sí, ella es Elizabeth, Elizabeth Hale y te agradecería que te mantuvieras alejado de ella-

-yo creo que eso es algo que ella debe decidir no lo crees?- le respondí a aquella chica rubia que me había respondido

-ya te lo ha dicho, aléjate de nuestra hermana- me volvió a decir un rubio muy parecido a la chica

-vamos Lizzie- la rubia tomo a Elizabeth por los hombros quien permitió dejarse llevar y el rubio las siguió muy cerca, por alguna razón me costaba creer que Elizabeth fuera hermana de aquellos chicos, se parecían mucho en el físico, pero sus ojos, eran completamente diferentes, aunque igualmente azules, diferentes.

-Ed sucedió algo? Le preguntaste por qué tenía la mano vendada?- me golpee mentalmente, con la entrada de aquellos chicos se me había olvidado completamente preguntarle.

-no he podido Ang, sus hermanos entraron y se la han llevado-

-sí los vi salir, parecen más sus guardaespaldas que sus hermanos-

-sí tienes razón, bien me voy a mi siguiente clase- salí muy apresurado para mi siguiente clase, sin dejar de pensar en Elizabeth

_**POV. Rosalie**_

Como se atrevía, era un entrometido de lo peor, igual que su hermano quien me acosaba con preguntas muy seguido, sino era durante las clases, me acorralaba en los casilleros pero siempre me molestaba, el tipo estaba hecho un bombón pero eso no le daba derecho de meterse en mi vida privada y mucho menos preguntar por mis hermanos.

-no debieron ser tan groseros- nos reprocho una vez más mi hermanita

-y tú deberías haber escuchado lo que te dijimos pero no lo hiciste Liz-

-hasta cuando deberá ser así eh?-

-hasta que demuestres lo contrario a tu actual actitud Lizzie, toleramos que huyeras de nosotros durante todas las clases, toda la semana pero con lo que ocurrió no podemos seguir ignorando este comportamiento-

Jasper tenía razón, habíamos bajado demasiado la guardia con respecto al comportamiento de nuestra hermana y ahora ella estaba herida, había antecedentes de accidentes en la zona y eso no podía suceder otra vez, después del incendio en Forks todo el mundo estaba alerta y preocupado, si volvía a suceder algo parecido probablemente quisieran investigar.

-tan siquiera se escuchan al hablar? Chicos soy mayor que ustedes y me tratan peor que cuando tenía cinco, esto no puede continuar-

-eso mismo decimos Liz, esto no puede continuar y ni siquiera debió comenzar, pero lo iniciaste Lizzie, desobedeciste a nuestro padre y te has lastimado, ahora debes aceptar las medidas que tomamos, es nuestra responsabilidad cuidar de ti Elizabeth, sabes lo que puede suceder si no lo hacemos y ellos vuelven a encontrarte-

-no lo harán de nuevo Rose, eso lo juro-

-y nosotros igual Lizzie y por eso mismo seguiremos con este mismo perfil, mientras más gente se aleje de nosotros y estemos todo el tiempo posible contigo será mucho más seguro-

Mi hermana suspiro de frustración pero no replico de nuevo, ella en el fondo lo entendía, conocía más a fondo la situación que nosotros y sabía que era lo mejor, para todos pero sobre todo para ella.

* * *

><p><em>de nuevo aquí, entregándoles el sexto capitulo de esta historia, por favor sus comentarios me animan mucho en verdad, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo, felices vacaciones! An. <em>


	7. Chapter 7

**_los increibles personajes presentes aquí son de Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es mía de mí._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.7<strong>

POV. Edward

Entre a la sala de mi casa, mis hermanos se encontraban sentados en la alfombra uno frente al otro, discutían, no se percataron ni de mi presencia

-vamos Al, cómo es que no puedes ver su futuro, necesito saberlo-

-no presiones Emmett, que no se supone que tú eres mucho más directo que yo-

-sólo cuando tengo bien registrada su esencia y resulta que en primer lugar ni siquiera logro captar la de ellos-

-pues si ya fallaste ahora no presiones, hago lo mejor que puedo- estaba desconcertado, la mayoría de las veces comprendía a lo que mis hermanos se referían cuando hablaban de sus habilidades, pero ahora estaba perdido

-chicos que sucede?-

-Ed, cuando llegaste hermanito?-

-hace un momento, no evadas la pregunta Emmett, qué sucede?-

-a qué te refieres Eddie?-

-Alice en primera no me digas Eddie y en segunda no me tomes por estúpido, una cosa es que no tenga alguna habilidad como la suya pero no soy tonto- mis hermanos se miraron por un momento antes de responder

-hay un chico que me gusta a mí y hay una chica que le fascina a Emmett- aclaro Alice

-y cuál es el misterio entonces?-

-que Alice no puede ver el futuro de ninguno de los dos y yo no puedo captar su esencia-

-cómo es eso posible?- las habilidades de mis hermanos eran infalibles

-no lo sabemos y es por eso que estoy ayudando a Alice a concentrarse para que visualice su futuro, quiero ver si tengo alguna posibilidad con Rose-

-aguarda Emmett, Rose? Quien se supone que es?- tenía una suposición pero temía que fuera cierta

-Rosalie Hale por supuesto-

-Alice?- debía esperar que el chico fuera…

-Jasper Hale es todo lo que siempre quise en un chico- estaba mareado.

Mis hermanos estaban medio enamorados de los hermanos de Elizabeth y hace no más de dos días en los que estuve completamente separado de ella sin siquiera verla ellos mismos me habían amenazado

-Alice quiero que eches un vistazo al futuro de Elizabeth Hale-

-vaya hermanito no sabía que te interesara esa chica, es linda- calle a Emmett mientras veía como Alice se concentraba, pero antes de que pudiera decirme algo cayó de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza.

Inmediatamente Emmett la tomo en brazos y la recostó

-qué sucedió Ali?-

-no lo sé, intente verla, la busque entre todos y cuando creí encontrarla un fuerte dolor me bloqueo todo, a todos-

-eso es muy extraño-

-tratare de buscarla- anuncio Emmett

-no Emmett si ha hecho eso con Alice contigo puede ser mucho peor-

-debo intentarlo, si pasa algo similar conmigo significa que esa chica tiene algo raro-

-no Emmett no experimentaras contigo mismo- pero no me escucho, los ojos grises de mi hermano pronto pasaron a ser de un intenso blanco y momento seguido Emmett estaba de rodillas al igual que Alice, asfixiándose.

-Emmett!- como pude recosté su enorme cuerpo en la alfombra y poco a poco sus ojos volvieron a ser grises al igual que su respiración se volvió regular

-me ha pasado lo mismo-

-lo puedo ver, qué es todo esto? Por qué les pasa esto cuando tratan de enfocar a Elizabeth?-

-no lo sé Ed pero seguro es algo que tenemos que averiguar-

-sí, como se sienten?-

-ahora mismo siento como si un elefante me hubiera pasado por encima-

-lo mismo digo- Alice y Emmett estaban muy mal y debía hacérselo saber a mi padre, busque unas mantas y una almohada para Emmett y los deje descansando a Alice en el sofá y a Emmett en la alfombra antes de salir con rumbo al consultorio de mi padre.

Estaba demasiado confundido, por qué precisamente tenía que ser Elizabeth? El que sus hermanos tampoco pudieran ser enfocados se debía a ella? Estaba muy sumido en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta que una chica de cabello castaño se atravesó en medio de la carretera, frene lo más que pude y termine atravesado en todo el camino pero no la había lastimado, baje del auto y la encontré tirada en el suelo.

-cielos santo, estás bien? Lo lamento tanto, estaba tan distraído-

Levante con cuidado su frágil cuerpo y puede visualizar mejor su rostro, un bello rostro en forma de corazón con unos ojos chocolates profundos y hermosos que me miraban absortos, era ella, la chica del bosque.

-estas lastimada? Puedo llevarte al hospital en este instante- ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos

-te duele algo?- volvió a negar y poco a poco se levanto, una vez que se encontraba sobre sus pies me atreví a soltarla, aunque al hacerlo una terrible sensación me invadió

-cómo te llamas?- al preguntar eso pareció como si despertara de algún tipo de letargo y corto la conexión entre nuestras miradas.

Se volteo un poco, me miro nuevamente con un deje de tristeza y salió corriendo de nuevo, como la primera vez, quise detenerla pero se había escabullido entre los arboles como un pequeño animalito, me dejo ahí, otra vez parado en medio de la carretera, perplejo y sin habla, quien era ella? Por qué su hermosura me dejaba siempre aturdido? Y por último, por qué tenía una opresión en mi pecho ahora que no la tenía entre mis brazos?

Deje de pensar en todo eso, me apresure a subir en mi auto nuevamente y llegar de una vez por todas con mi padre, ahora que estaba con la mente más clara debía recordar que tenía a mis hermanos en casa débiles y afectados por algo que sin duda alguna tenía que ver con Elizabet.

* * *

><p><em>hola mundo! bueno está linda tarde de navidad (mañana para mí que acabo de levantarme) les traigo un nuevo capitulo! diganme les esta gustando? muchisimas gracias por todos lo comentarios que me han dado son invaluables para mí, un gran animo en verdad.<em>

_bien aclaro: sí Emmett y Alice tienen "habilidades especiales" no son poderes como tal y en otro capitulo explicaremos más acerca de ellos_.

_Está muy misterioso el asunto o ya tienen alguna sospecha? dejenme que piensan con un bonito review._

_Nos estamos leyendo, Feliz Navidad a todos! un beso An._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer, la historia mía de mí por supuesto_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap. 8<strong>

POV. Edward

Entre al colegio en verdad preocupado.

Mis hermanos no se habían recuperado del todo y eso me tenía muy afligido, no entendía en absoluto como había ocurrido aquello, mi padre trataba con todas sus fuerzas de que las energías vitales de Emmett y Alice se restauraran pero aún no lo había logrado, todos en el colegio creían que su ausencia se debía a un simple resfriado, ya me hubiera gustado a mí que así fuera.

Me senté en mi lugar y espere a que comenzara la clase, me sentía muy desanimado.

Apenas si me percate de cómo alguien se sentaba junto a mí.

-qué es lo que sucede?- Elizabeth estaba a mi lado mirándome intensamente con aquellos ojos celestes.

-me preocupan mis hermanos- no podía evitar ser sincero con ella

-tan mal están?-

-me temo que sí-

-cuanto lo siento- parecía avergonzada y con pena, pero no entendía el por qué

-se repondrán-

-eso quiero creer- su respuesta me dejo aún más confundido si era posible.

La clase transcurrió rápidamente, Elizabeth no se cambio de lugar y permaneció junto a mi toda la clase, sentía un tipo de paz que me agradaba mucho, fuimos los últimos en salir.

Sus hermanos ya la esperaban fuera del salón de clases, ambos me mandaron una mirada de desprecio y se alejaron llevándose con ellos a Elizabeth

Después del almuerzo no me sentí con más ánimos de estar en el colegio y pedí permiso para retirarme el cual no se me negó.

No quería irme sin ver a Elizabeth nuevamente pero la preocupación por mis hermanos era mucho más grande, tampoco olvidaba que de cierta manera ella era la responsable del estado de mis hermanos.

* * *

><p><em>hola hola, bien como éste es un capitulo muy pequeño decidi subirlo de una vez, es cortito lo sé tal vez demasiado pero sera importante, sera como que el detonante para lo que viene en el proximo capitulo que sera más largo, aunque de por si los capitulos de esta historia son pequeños, en el proximo se descubriran muchas cosas, se aclarara todo, depende de sus reviews el tiempo en que tarde en subir ese capitulo tan importante, sus comentarios son mi única paga y al mismo tiempo son los que me animan a continuar, cuidense y les mando un abrazo fuerte.<em>

_Una aclaración: Carlisle tiene habilidades especiales también, Alice y Emmett tenian que sacarlas de algun lado y sí su papi es quien tiene ese tipo de habilidad, despues hablare de eso, bueno creo que es todo. nos estamos leyendo An._


	9. Chapter 9

**_los personajes son de Sthephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi propiedad._**

** LEAN NOTA! por favor :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.9<strong>

POV. Rosalie

Hacía cinco horas que habíamos regresado del colegio y mi hermana se negaba a abrir la puerta de su habitación, mis padres y mi hermano habían desistido de insistir e incluso mi madre me había dicho que era mejor no presionarla pero tenía que hablar con ella.

-vamos hermanita abre la puerta, debes comer algo- volvi a repetir

-Rose ya te dije que no tengo hambre así que deja de insistir-

-vamos no puedes quedarte en tu habitación toda la vida-

-Rose, hija deberías dejar a tu hermana en paz- entro mi madre al pasillo

-mamá lleva toda la tarde encerrada ahí, debe salir-

-hija sabes cómo es tu hermana, deja que se tranquilice sola-

-Rose, mamá tiene razón, deberías dejarlo por la paz- dijo entrando Jasper

-no lo hare, si ella es terca yo puedo serlo aún más-

-como quieras Rose, debo salir, mamá nos veremos después- Jasper se fue y mi mamá me dejo nuevamente fuera del cuarto de mi hermana.

Quince minutos después yo seguía igual, mis padres salieron por algunas cosas para la cena dejándonos a mi hermana y a mí solas

-Elizabeth ya basta déjame entrar-

-Rosalie, Elizabeth no está aquí-

desesperada por su confesión no me quedo más que llamar a mi madre para pedirle ayuda

-_qué sucede cielo?-_

_-_mamá, es mi hermana, ha dicho que Elizabeth no se encuentra ahí, sabes lo que significa-

-_no creí que llegara a ese extremo- que sucede amor?- _pregunto a lo lejos mi padre- _Lizzie no está, ella misma lo dice- _ se escucho como mi padre tomaba el teléfono

-_hija, debajo del cajón principal de la repisa hay unas llaves, la del cuarto de tu hermana esta es una de color cobre, abre su habitación y trata de que razone, nosotros llegaremos de inmediato, llama a Jasper-_ no me dijo nada más y termino la llamada, estaba segura que pronto llegarían.

Llame rápidamente a Jasper mientras me dirigía hacia la repisa principal en el salón

-_qué sucede Rose?-_

_-_debes volver, es Lizzie, es una emergencia-

_-estaré ahí lo más rápido que pueda-_ termine la llamada y busque la llave.

Cuando la encontré subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta la habitación de mi hermana.

Al abrirla me encontré con su habitación en total obscuridad, con las cortinas corridas y con la luz apagada, la luz proveniente de afuera me ayudo a encontrar a mi hermana a quien no veía por la misma obscuridad.

Ahí en un rincón de su habitación estaba hecha un ovillo mi hermanita, temblaba por los sollozos que salían muy despacio de su boca, me acerque a ella y la abrace, se impresiono un poco por mi presencia pero después comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte.

-tranquila todo está bien-

-no no lo está Rose, nunca lo ha estado- la abrace con la mayor fuerza que tenía

-claro que lo está, lo estará, y sabes cómo lo sé- negó con la cabeza y yo proseguí

-porque nos tienes a nosotros Bella, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros, a tu familia-

Despego un poco su cabeza de mi pecho y me miro a los ojos, sus ojos chocolate me miraban tristes, con mucho dolor, retire un poco su cabello caoba que se le había pegado al rostro debido a las lagrimas.

-Rose, soy un monstruo-

-no, no lo eres Bella, tu simplemente eres mi hermana, eres mi Lizzie- se separo por completo de mí y se sentó en su cama.

En la almohada de ésta se encontraba la peluca de cabellos rubios y la cajita donde seguramente estaban sus lentes de contacto azul celestes que la ayudaban a verse como mi pequeña hermanita Elizabeth.

-Rose yo no soy Lizzie, Lizzie es la pequeña hermana de los Hale, una chica normal con una buena vida, yo soy un monstruo, lo he sido desde que nací y prueba de eso es que por mi culpa mataron a mis padres- me acerque a ella y la volví a abrazar

-Bella no fue tu culpa lo que paso con mis tíos y lo sabes bien, no eres un monstruo, jamás lo has sido y debes darte cuenta de eso-

-me doy cuenta Rose, sus hermanos Rose, ellos están mal y se debe a mí, es mi culpa-

-Bella de quienes hablas?-

-de los Cullen, los chicos Cullen están mal por mi culpa- con que era eso, era por esos chicos que mi hermana se había puesto de esa manera, sabía que causarían problemas en algún momento

-no Bella no es tu culpa, ellos simplemente están enfermos, un resfriado común, como cualquiera-

-no Rose, yo sé que fue mi culpa, lo siento, es un presentimiento-

-escúchame bien Bella, ellos no tienen nada que ver con nosotros y tú no tienes la culpa de nada que les suceda-

-Rose es algo que yo sé, lo siento en mi interior y estoy segura que él lo sabe-

-te refieres a su hermano?-

-sí Rose, ellos son especiales, por lo menos dos de ellos lo son y él sabe que algo no está bien conmigo-

-no te estarás refiriendo a aquella ocasión en la que se encontraron en el bosque cierto?-

Mi hermana bajo la cabeza, era por eso.

-Bella estar cerca de ese chico te está afectando y no puede seguir de esta manera, debes alejarte de él, por una vez escúchanos, aléjate de los Cullen-

-se han acercado a ti también cierto? Niégamelo Rose-

-no te lo negare, ese chico Emmett se ha acercado a mí más de lo conveniente pero eso ya lo he remediado-

-Rose, ellos saben que algo raro hay en nosotros, probablemente no sepan que yo soy la causa, o tal vez si lo saben, el caso es que ellos tienen la forma de identificar lo que está pasando-

-bien pues si tienen la manera de saberlo es mejor que desaparezcan-

-Rose apenas te reconozco, cómo puedes desearle tal cosa a esos chicos?-

-pienso en tu seguridad Bella y de cierta manera en la de ellos, si tienen la manera de identificar que sucede ellos pueden quedar implicados en todo lo que te pasa y entonces los buscaran a ellos también-

-eso no pasara- aseguro

- entonces si quieres su seguridad debes alejarte de ellos-

-lo hare Rose- el tono de decisión en su voz me dejo más tranquila

-en cuanto sepa que están recuperados, si no mejoran buscare la manera de que lo hagan, hasta entonces me alejare de ellos –

Jasper entro abruptamente en la habitación, se dio cuenta de que nuestra hermana no tenía ni los lentes de contacto ni la peluca así que no cometió el error de llamarla Lizzie como yo lo había hecho

-Bells, te encuentras bien?-

-estoy perfectamente Jazz, no te preocupes- mis padres llegaron igualmente

-hija, te encuentras bien?- mi madre se veía tan preocupada

-tranquila mamá, estoy bien-

-nos has preocupado tanto Bella- llego diciendo mi padre

-lamento ser siempre un problema papá-

-no eres un problema cariño, nunca lo has sido- mis padres abrazaron a mi hermana y Jasper me abrazo a mí en señal de apoyo

-debo hablar contigo- Jasper sonaba serio y preocupado, salimos lentamente dejando a Bella con nuestros padres y entramos a su habitación

-qué pasa Jazz? Por qué tienes esa cara?-

-hay problemas- dijo simplemente

-a qué te refieres?-

-Los Cullen están averiguando acerca de Bella, o más bien de Elizabeth-

-Qué? Cómo es eso posible?-

Estaba desesperada, mis padres debían saber esto, teníamos que arreglar la situación, teníamos que irnos, escapar, todo con tal de que no supieran nada acerca de mi hermana

-sí, están investigando todo sobre ella y lo más importante, la necesitan-

Eso me dejo aún más preocupada, se abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando ver a Bella y a mis padres

-lo hare Jazz, los ayudare, todo con tal de que él no sufra-

Su rostro serio y su mirada decidida me dejo fuera de lugar, ya podía ver lo que se avecinaba, los Cullen se enterarían de quien era realmente Elizabeth Hale, sabrían quien era en verdad Bella mi hermana, se enteraría de todo, lo podía asegurar y eso no me gustaba.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno bueno, he aquí el secreto, se lo imaginaban? ya sabían que Lizzie era Bella? bueno si lo sabian felicidades! si no fue así espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan sorprendido tanto, no odien mi historia por esto, desde un principio estaba planeado así, tardare un poco más en actualizar debido a que no he podido avanzar el proximo capitulo y mis clases comienzan pronto, en verdad espero que les haya agradado. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! mis mejores deseos a todos y pasenla muy bien con todos sus seres queridos.<em>

_Aclaración: Pronto (y espero sea en el proximo capitulo) se explicara todo acerca de Bella-Elizabeth más a fondo, pero no sera un POV Bella, sera un POV Edward o Rosalie, depende de como sea mejor, bien eso es todo, los dejo y espero lo disfruten! un saludo y nos estamos leyendo, An._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes presentados aquí son de Sthephanie Meyer, los tome prestados para esta historia mía de mí**_

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.10<strong>

_POV. Rosalie_

Respire profundamente

-recuerdan bien lo que dirán si alguien pregunta algo?-

-ya tranquila Rose, todo saldrá bien- me sacudí la mano que el chico Cullen había puesto en mi hombro

-estamos arriesgando mucho, no puedo permitir que se les escape nada-

-Rose basta, saldrá bien confía-

-confío Bells, pero no en todos-

-vamos Rose, nuestra hermana tiene razón-

-Rosalie por favor confía en nosotros, se que te parece difícil pero nosotros también tenemos un secreto que estamos confiándole a ustedes-

-la diferencia Alice es que a ustedes no los persiguen maniáticos que no dudarían ni un minuto en matarlos si es necesario-

-Rose es suficiente, ahora que están involucrados con nosotros también corren peligro y si no confiamos los unos en los otros esto será un fracaso-

-está bien-

-bien chicos bajemos ya, se hace tarde- Jasper me ayudo a bajar del Jeep al igual que a Alice quien aun estaba débil por todo lo ocurrido, Edward bajo a Bella quien usaba nuevamente su apariencia de Elizabeth y después entre Jasper y Edward bajaron a Emmett, él estaba mucho mejor pero según Carlisle no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo físico.

Entramos todos al colegio, Alice, Emmett y Bella no habían asistido una semana entera al colegio debido al suceso en su casa.

**-Flash Back-**

_Estábamos en camino a la gran mansión Cullen, Edward había citado a Jasper para hablar acerca de sus hermanos, ellos estaban mal, Edward sospechaba algo acerca de Lizzie y la única manera que encontró de que le confirmáramos sus sospechas era que el nos contara su secreto._

_Alice y Emmett tenían habilidades, así lo llamaban ellos, su padre el doctor Carlisle también las tenía, Alice podía ver el futuro y Emmett era capaz encontrar y tomar si así lo quería las energías vitales de las personas, Carlisle tenía energías curativas y por eso mismo se había convertido en medico._

_No teníamos ni la menor idea de por qué eso nos incluía a nosotros, ni de broma le diríamos que sucedía con Bella, sin embargo sus hermanos se encontraban en muy mal estado, habían tratado de buscar a Bella y habían salido heridos, me dan lastima pero no los ayudaríamos, esa era mi opinión, sin embargo mi hermana tenía una idea muy diferente._

_Así finalmente se decidió ayudar a los Cullen y toda la familia se dirigía hacia donde estaban los enfermos._

_Llegamos a una gran mansión de color blanca con cristales enormes, bajamos todos, Bella no usaba nada de Elizabeth, incluso la ropa que normalmente usaba para el colegio la había dejado, en su lugar traía un pantalón deslavado y un suéter gris Oxford con sus converse negras, no portaba ni la peluca, ni los lentes de contacto, pero si portaba su relicario, aquel que raras veces usaba._

_Tocamos a la puerta y una mujer nos abrió la puerta, cabello color caramelo, ojos grises y bonita figura, su piel pálida hacia ver aun más moradas las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos pero sin duda era muy hermosa, detrás de ella se encontraba un chico alto y delgado, cabello broncíneo y ojos verdes, tenía igualmente unas ojeras purpura debajo de sus ojos._

_Jasper iba al frente, saludo al chico y a la mujer y después entramos, íbamos como en procesión, primero Jasper, después mis padres bien tomados de la mano, después yo y hasta el último mi hermana, nos dirigieron a una sala en donde esperamos fuera, mi hermana y yo mientras los demás hablaban._

_-Señora Cullen, creo que sabe por qué razón estamos aquí- hablo nuestro padre_

_-así es señor Hale pero me gustaría que esperáramos a mi esposo-_

_-por supuesto- respondió nuestra madre, tardaron unos minutos y se escucho como una puerta se abría_

_-buenas noches, supongo ustedes son los señores Hale, Edward nos hablo sobre ustedes-_

_-así es señor Cullen, nuestro hijo Jasper nos hablo de la situación de sus hijos- se escucho un leve sollozo en la sala, Bella estaba seria y atenta, seguramente culpándose por la pena de esa señora_

_-señores Hale, disculpe si parezco impertinente pero a quien necesitamos es a su hija- hablo el chico, note como mi hermana se tensaba y sus ojos se volvían cristalinos por las lagrimas que no derramo_

_-lo entendemos, sabemos que necesitan a nuestra Bella pero queremos saber que no corre ningún peligro-_

_-disculpe? Señora yo hablo de Elizabeth-_

_-exactamente, mi esposa habla de ella, Rosalie, Elizabeth vengan aquí- mi hermana tomo aire y tomo mi mano para dirigirnos hacia la sala_

_Todos en la habitación la veían pero no se intimido, sólo vi un poco de pena al encontrarse con los ojos del chico_

_-señores Cullen quiero que conozcan a Elizabeth Hale mi hija, o más bien Isabella Swan mi sobrina- fue la presentación me mi padre_

_Mi hermana soltó mi mano y se adelanto unos pasos_

_-señores Cullen, Edward, estoy aquí para ayudar en lo que sea, sé que ha sido todo esto mi culpa y lo remediare-_

_-Bella no fue tu culpa- tenía que saberlo_

_-Rose, lo fue-_

_-Donde se encuentran?- pregunto mi hermana_

_-si me acompañas- el doctor se levanto y le señalo una puerta_

_-Jasper, papá por favor acompáñenme- me acerque a mi hermana dispuesta a seguirla pero me detuvo_

_-Rose quédate aquí-_

_-yo voy contigo Bella-_

_-Rosalie te ha dicho algo tu hermana- mi madre estaba parada junto a nosotras, le dio un beso en la frente antes de tomar mi mano firmemente sin señal de ceder_

_Los vi salir de la habitación._

_Horas más tarde me dejaron verla por fin, fui la última en poder entrar a la habitación que le habían otorgado los Cullen._

_Mi madre estaba en la cabecera de la cama acariciando su cabello, el chico Cullen estaba sujetando su mano cosa que me desconcertó pero lo deje pasar._

_-cómo esta?-_

_-débil, supongo que más de lo que se ve pero tu padre no permite que el doctor Cullen lo verifique, su escudo lo restableció hace horas y es peligroso-_

_-qué sucedió?- me dirigí al chico, debía darme explicaciones_

_-curo a Emmett y a Alice-_

_-eso ya lo sé idiota, quiero saber porque mi hermana está tan débil en esta sucia cama-_

_-Rosalie! No te permito esa clase de groserías, no estás en tu casa jovencita, qué clase de educación te dimos- mi madre estaba muy estresada y yo había hecho que explotara_

_-veré como están- fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de salir_

_-Rosalie Lilian Hale, tu padre y yo te educamos mejor, cómo te atreves a insultar a Edward en su propia casa cuando sólo ha demostrado preocupación por tu hermana-_

_-mamá si él no hubiera buscado a Jasper mi hermana no estaría aquí, así de débil-_

_-hija, Bella es adulta, el que nosotros y sobre todo tú te empeñes en tratarla como una niña no significa que lo sea, fue su decisión ayudar a esta familia y nosotros como la suya debemos apoyarla, las medidas de precaución necesarias fueron tomadas, el daño que tiene tu hermana es normal en esta situación, ni siquiera ella sabe a la perfección cómo funciona su escudo-_

_-mamá yo sólo no quiero que nada le pase- me arrodille al lado de mi hermana y llore como aquella primera vez_

_-lo sé cariño, lo sé- mi madre me abrazo y me dejo llorar en su regazo, después de un rato mi padre llego con ropa y demás cosas para poder permanecer en la casa de los Cullen y así cuidar de la mejor forma a mi hermana_

_Pasaron tres días después de eso cuando mi hermana por fin despertó completamente, los días anteriores sólo recuperaba la consciencia unos minutos y volvía a desmayarse para dormir toda la noche y todo el día_

_Los chicos Cullen habían recuperado sus fuerzas un día antes que ella pero permanecían en reposo, después de que mi hermana despertara, Edward quien no se despegaba de ella y con quien había resuelto una tregua inmediata, Jasper y yo regresamos al colegio, para evitar habladurías y preguntas indiscretas por los demás alumnos nuestros padres inventaron una excusa que mantenía a todos alejados, según Carlisle Cullen, el médico más reconocido en el lugar nosotros habíamos contraído una grave influenza que nos mantenía en aislamiento, sin embargo no paraban de mirarnos por nuestra reciente y muy cercana compañía_

**-Fin Flashback-**

-bien es hora- anuncio Alice y entramos todos al edificio para ser recibidos por muchos pares de ojos de alumnos indiscretos, sería un largo día

-hey Rosie ven aquí y déjame abrazarte, recuerda que debes cuidar de mí- el gigantón me apretujo entre sus brazos antes de que pudiera huir

-no me separare ni un minuto de ti- me susurro al oído para guiñarme un ojo, sí sin duda seria un largo día, sólo esperaba que no terminara con el trabajo que el escudo de mi hermana no hizo con Emmett Cullen

* * *

><p><em>Bueno les traigo un nuevo capitulo, sé que es confuso como toda la historia pero en el proximo sera un Edward POV y se aclarara qué pasó con Bella y los Cullen, también se contara la historia de Bella y por qué se enconde detras de Elizabeth, bueno esta historia no tiene muchos reviews pero las cifras los delatan y sé que estan ahí, me gusta mucho que les agrade y les llame la atención esta historia pero también me gustaría muchisimo que me dejaran saber sus opiniones y comentarios, incluso sus criticas me ayudan mucho para saber en que estoy fallando, espero tengan una exelente semana, nos estamos leyendo, cuidense, un beso. An<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**_Los personajes aquí presentes son de la grandiosa Sthephanie Meyer, la historia es mía de mí obvio_**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.11<strong>

_POV. Edward_

Sentía que me sudaba la mano, señal más que obvia de mi nerviosismo, nos despedimos de los chicos y después avanzamos sólo Bella y yo hacia nuestro salón.

-Ed, vamos no estés nervioso, ya te pareces a Rose-

-bueno debo admitir que tiene un poco de razón- sentí una cálida mano en la mía y me encontré con Bella tomando mi mano.

-Creo que me acostumbre un poco a esto- dijo refiriéndose a nuestras manos entrelazadas, era cierto, en los últimos días yo no podía dejar de tomar su mano, mi subconsciente de cierta manera temía que fuera a desaparecer como las primeras veces en las que nos habíamos visto.

-creo que yo igual- Bella me miro con aquellos ojos celeste que escondían a los ojos chocolate que tanto me hipnotizaban, aquella profundidad que yo veía a través de los lentes de contacto ahora era clara, ahora que sabía toda la verdad.

-Bell…- tapo mi boca rápidamente

-Lizzie, recuerda Edward, soy Lizzie-

-es confuso en cierto punto-

-lo sé, estás seguro de todo esto?- bajo su mirada, esperando

-por supuesto, creo que jamás estaré más seguro de algo en mi vida- fijo su vista en la mía con un brillo que traspasaba el lente, era Bella demostrándome su sincera felicidad.

Nos sentamos juntos, nunca creí que agradecería más el poder sentarme junto a ella

-estoy seguro Bells- le susurre al oído.

Recordé nuestra última plática acerca de "nosotros"

-Flashback-

_Acariciaba la mano de Bella, ella seguía inconsciente._

_Ahora entendía todo, sus padres o más bien sus tíos nos habían contado todo acerca de ella._

_Sus padres, Charlie y Renee Swan eran unas personas muy buenas, unos reconocidos científicos, su vocación se debía a que Renee Swan había desarrollado una habilidad impensable, su sangre contenía increíbles cantidades de energía, una simple gota de su sangre podía causar un incendio, ellos quería encontrar a que se debía y si había alguna cura._

_Después de buscar por años se habían resignado a que no había cura posible para su condición, con su gran amor luego de un tiempo nació una preciosa niña de ojos chocolate, piel blanca y cabello castaño, el día de su parto Renee temía por el bienestar de su hija, sin embargo a pesar de que su sangre se derramaba no había efecto alguno, su sangre no producía energía._

_Aunque desconcertados no se enfocaron de investigar lo sucedido y prefirieron disfrutar de su hija y de la compañía de Los Hale, sus únicos parientes._

_Lilian Swan, ahora Lilian Hale era la hermana de Charlie, y su única pariente viva._

_Su vida se veía feliz y prospera hasta que una fuerte mafia se entero de la habilidad de Renee, la atraparon en su vano intento de huir, Charlie fue capturado tratando de rescatar a su esposa, ambos fueron asesinados. _

_Aquellos tipos no se habían enterado de la hija de ellos, Isabella, a quien inteligentemente Charlie había mandado con su hermana, le había dejado una carta a su pequeña de 4 años hablando sobre sus sospechas y lo mucho que sus padres la querían, Los Hale entendiendo el peligro y a sabiendas de la muerte de Los Swan decidieron desaparecer junto con sus mellizos de tres años Jasper y Rosalie, tomaron a Bella como una hija más, de esa manera creció y fueron felices._

_Cuando ellos tenían aproximadamente 10 años Bella sufrió un accidente en el que un cristal corto su delicada piel y le provoco un sangrado severo, revelando lo sucedido en el momento de su nacimiento, al quedar embarazada su madre, le había otorgado su habilidad y era Bella quien ahora tenía aquella energía en su sangre._

_Después del obvio incendio Los Hale volvieron a mudarse, pero con aquellos tipos pisándole los talones, efectivamente los encontraron tiempo después._

_Habían encontrado a Bella y la habían encerrado como a su madre hace años, en aquel momento Bella se encontraba con Rosalie de camino al colegio y fueron interceptadas, Bella temerosa y débil sólo contaba con la protección de Rosalie, de ahí que ahora fuera tan protectora con Bella._

_Cuando estaban cerca de lastimar a Bella su escudo hizo su aparición, un escudo realmente poderoso que robaba toda la energía de aquel que quisiera tomar la de ella, de eso mismo que al intentar Alice y Emmett interactuar cerca de su escudo sus energías fueron tomadas._

_Habían logrado escapar gracias a eso, pero ahora debía permanecer oculta mientras esos tipos siguieran buscándola._

_Movió un poco su mano y me miro_

_-Edward-_

_-shh, descansa- acomode delicadamente un mechón de su castaño cabello_

_-he descansado mucho ya, necesito levantarme-_

_-no aun no puedes- trate de sonar lo más dulce que podía_

_-suenas como mi madre, o como Rose- me dijo_

_-si de esa manera me harás caso no me importa sonar como una chica- sonrió por mi comentario lo que me dio aliento_

_-gracias- toco su cabello y se dio cuenta que no tenía la peluca, me miro expectante pero yo no dije nada_

_-lo sabes ya?- me preguntó_

_-todo-_

_-no me odias?-dijo apenada_

_-Por qué te odiaría Bella?- me gustaba mucho más llamarla Bella que Elizabeth o Lizzie, quizá porque era su verdadero nombre o porque le quedaba muy bien, era realmente hermosa._

_-Porque te mentí, cuando tuve la oportunidad de decirte la verdad sólo hui, y además de todo lastime a tus hermanos- se estaba alterando por lo que la detuve_

_-tranquila Bella, la verdad no era tu obligación decirme nada, no éramos precisamente amigos y era tu secreto, entiendo que hayas huido, supongo que yo también lo hubiera hecho, y en cuanto a lo de mis hermanos, no estuvo dentro de tu control, a pesar de eso, los curaste-_

_-hice lo mejor que pude, cómo están ellos?-_

_-perfectamente aunque mi padre aun los quiere tener quietos, te puedo asegurar que lo hiciste excelente, ahora mismo no dejan de coquetear con tus hermanos- _

_-Con Jazz será fácil pero dudo un poco sobre Rose-_

_-eso mismo digo yo- sonrió más y me tomo la mano_

_-Bella, cómo fue?, en serio que aun no lo entiendo, después de que nos dijiste que sacáramos a mis hermanos no entendí que sucedió- me mataba la duda_

_-cuando estuve segura que el escudo había liberado las energías de tus hermanos, sentí que volvería a mí, más fuerte, quitándole sus energías incluso a ustedes, cuando regreso a mí simplemente me desvanecí, ya no supe más-_

_-entre y te encontré desmayada en el suelo, Carlisle dijo que casi no respirabas y me asuste mucho-_

_-lamente preocuparte tanto Edward-_

_-descuida, lo hago porque yo…- entonces mi garganta se cerro y mi voz no salió más_

_-tú qué Edward?-_

_-espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero Bella, desde el primer momento que te vi supe que eras diferente, no como Alice y Emmett, eras mucho más especial y entonces me di cuenta que esa diferencia sólo la veía yo, porque sentía algo más por ti, Bella tu me importas, mucho-_

_- Edward, tú también me importas, por esa razón vine aquí, porque no podía soportar verte triste y preocupado por tus hermanos, todo lo hice por ti-_

_-Bella, créeme que haría lo que sea por ti, cualquier momento, incluso mi vida, creo que…tú eres ahora mi vida- baje mi rostro, contemplando nuestras manos unidas, comprendiendo todo. _

_La mire directo a sus ojos chocolate_

_-te quiero Bella- ella se sonrojo y me miro atónita para después darme la más amplia sonrisa que haya visto_

_-te quiero Edward- con esas palabras me decidí a hacer lo que había querido hacer desde hace un tiempo_

_Me acerque lentamente y acaricie su mejilla, su parpados y sus labios, uní nuestras frentes y poco a poco me fui acercando a ella, sin esperar más ella termino la distancia que nos separaba y unimos nuestro labios, en un beso que cambiaria mi vida esperaba que para siempre._

_-me gusta que me llames Bella- sonreí y volví a unir nuestros labios_

_-_Fin Flashback-

Estaba casi llena el aula y muchos nos miraban, unos extrañados, otros con celos y rabia pero lo deje pasar, fije mi vista en nuestras manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa y vi en sus ojos y en su sonrisa lo mismo que yo sentía, verdadero cariño, incluso quizá amor.

Me otorgo una sonrisa coqueta más y articulo un "te quiero" con los labios, le respondí de igual manera antes de que entrara el profesor y la clase comenzara.

* * *

><p><em>Buenas buenas guapetones, (por si hay algun chico que me lea) como ven tengo cosas que aclarar, para empezar cambie a Supernatural, la razón es que ahora el misterio se revelo y se vendran más cosas como "habilidades", otra es que ya se conto la historia de Bella, su familia y su habilidad, ahora también Edward sabe la verdad de Bella, (si quedaron confundidos lo entendere y publicare un capitulo que hable más acerca de asunto, obvio necesito reviews para saberlo). Quiero agradecer a quienes me dieron unos precioso reviews y sus alertas, me animan enormemente. Los que no dejan Review bueno las estadisticas los delatan, pero como saben sus comentarios son mi única y más valiosa paga y me agradaria saber sus opiniones, criticas, incluso tomatasos. Bueno nos estamos leyendo, gracias. An<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTA**

A todas mis queridas lectoras y lectores, espero que esta nota no los desaliente o haga sentir mal, sólo vengo con esta terrible y horrible nota para decirles que mis historias MATRIMONIO, VIDA PERFECTA O AL MENOS ESO PARECE y UN SECRETO POR DEVELAR, serán suspendidos indefinidamente, aquí les presento las razones.

1º. Hace mucho tiempo que he escrito estas historias y he perdido por completo la idea de ellas, tan sólo dos de estas historias las he escrito cuando comencé tercero de secundaria, como ven una historia así no se puede continuar

2º. Por lo mismo de que se ha perdido la continuación de esto la inspiración simplemente no me llega para terminar con esto.

Por el momento no las quitaré de mi página, aun tengo la esperanza que la historia regrese a mí y pueda continuar con ella, de no ser así las borraré y no se reescribirán en un futuro.

Espero con todo el corazón que las historias se puedan continuar y terminar, no quiero dejar así las cosas, en todas puse esperanzas y quiero continuarlas con todo el corazón.

Sin más por el momento, les deseo lo mejor, lamento traerles tan malas noticias pero así es, un abrazo y los mejores deseos. An.


End file.
